Can You Love a Monster?
by YukiTraigen
Summary: A haunted past plauges both our main characters, family issues, drama, betrayal, a deep hatred for those that have hurt them but can they throw away their tainted pasts and welcome romance with open arms? Yuki was once just a normal Wiccan woman, what happened during the time she blacked out? Will Loki be free of the criminals whom hold him captive? Read on and find out my friends!
1. 1: Welcome to my Life

**(Quick AN, ~ - will be used to identify thoughts in any/all relevant chapters)**

It was supposed to be a day like every other, Yuki sat in her local pub, relaxing after a busy day of her studies at Juilliard.

Enjoying her beer as she always does after a long day, she isn't an alcoholic, only an alcohol enthusiast.

The smell of booze, the open windows letting cigarette smoke inside, the worn wooden bar top slightly moist from the dew drops that slid down the glass bottle from time to time, outlining the circular shape of the bottle when she lifts the beer to her lips periodically.

It felt like home, of course sadly the beers are watered down to hell here in America but it's not like she really minds, a beer is a beer after all and she isn't picky.

Yuki smiles as she runs a dainty hand through her hair with a happy sigh and that is when she heard screams, explosions and gunfire.

The beginning of what was soon to be one of the biggest calamities to befall New York.

Yuki is a young woman in a new land and now a young woman running for her life.

A look of panic crosses her face as she sculls the rest of her beer, leaps from the bar stool she sat upon and sprints outside.

Upon exiting she continues to run, confronted with the sight to match the sounds she heard before she left the pub, she felt herself slowing down before she forced herself to break from a run back into a full blown sprint, she couldn't afford to slow down or stop especially since the buildings began to crumble left, right and centre.

She manages to get a decent distance away from the middle of the attack as strange ships fill the air, hearing blood curdling screams as even stranger creatures begin slaughtering innocents.

She gets as far away as fast as she possibly can, making it a little further from the fray but to no avail, she hears an explosion to the side of her before seconds after is struck by rubble of the destroyed building, covered in dust, concrete and her own blood.

Yuki is knocked out upon impact with the debris and the ground, her dark blue hair lay askew upon her face and her small frame splayed out in a most uncomfortable position under the debris.

Soon enough the conclusion of the invasion has reached not only its peak but its demise as well and all that is left is the destruction, sorrow and many casualties.

After a few hours she finally regains consciousness, using the strength from her new found adrenaline she pushes some of the debris off of herself before she coughs and groans in agony.

She pushes through only to continue to pull herself out from the rest of the rubble that covered her, she bit her lip as she looked at the destruction that surrounded her, her heart feeling heavy as she can only imagine the current death toll among the city.

"Hello...? Is anyone alive?"

Her voice is shaky and weak as she attempts to stand, she winces and falls to the ground with a sharp cry as she moves a hand towards her leg but recoils when it's met with the sharp edge of debris.

Aside from that obvious wound, the rest of her body is simply cut up by rubble that had initially fallen on it and the rest of her body wasn't looking too good either.

Yuki's head was pounding, a headache like none other and her body was in agony all over.

She examines her leg closer, thinking of a way to dislodge the debris so she may push forward, so using the only method she can think of right now with her lack of proper tools she grits her teeth with a visible grimace as she pulls it out as safely as she can and tosses it away.

~thank fuck for First Aid courses~

Needless to say her leg has begun to bleed from the freshly opened wound and despite the pain she bites her lip as she forces herself to stand before she begins limping away from the debris she was trapped in.

She could barely think, the pain was unbearable but she knew that if she could make it to somewhere with a first aid kit then she would be fine for awhile.

She walked halfway down the stretch of rubble of what once used to be a main street before she groans in pain, she takes off her t shirt and reveals a clean singlet top underneath, stripping the singlet and quickly putting her tattered shirt back on Yuki then tears the singlet and wraps it over the wound that is oozing with blood.

She wipes her dark blue locks out of her eyes as she keeps walking and though she's limping she continues to push forwards because she knows that if she sits around and cries about it then nothing will change.

Yuki trod along when something felt off, she felt a presence and being a spiritual woman -a Wiccan to be precise- she usually felt the presence of spirits and people though after a few incidents as a child that resulted in her trying to suppress her gift, it is very on and off.

Though when she turned around and stopped in her tracks she saw nothing, she lets out a small sigh and massages her temple lightly.

~Ugh... hitting my head that hard must've messed with me...~

She turns back around and clutches at the cage pentagram choker around her neck, it holds an Onyx for strength and right now she needs it.

She reaches the remains of a shop that's half crushed and half intact, she picks up a rock and shatters what's left of the window, the building seems stable enough to quickly scavenge for a first aid kit and so grabbing another rock she flattens the rest of the window since the door (or where it once was) is now replaced by a large piece of debris.

She takes a deep breath before she feels the pain overwhelm herself; she punches her wound and cries out in pain.

~Fuck that hurt... but... I need the adrenaline...~

Using the pain as strength she swings her legs over the window and gets herself inside the building, she cries out in pain once she's inside and pants softly.

"F-fuck!"

She closes her eyes for a moment as she adjusts to the pain and then she quickly searches behind the counter for a first aid kit, she finds even better, a first aid box and curses when it's locked and there aren't any keys in sight.

"Fuck! You're fucking kidding me right?! God fucking dammit!"

She takes a breath and sighs as she grabs it and quickly leaves the building after hearing a creak and just in time too, after taking a few steps away from the building it collapses entirely.

She looks relieved and then sits upon a smoother pile of debris.

Fiddling with her messy hair she grabs two bobby pins and bends them, she picklocks it with ease and smirks.

~Ah old habits die hard...~

She opens the box and grabs out the antiseptic cream, rubbing alcohol, gauze bandages and anti scarring cream.

~This is gonna hurt...~

She removes the makeshift gauze from her leg and quickly gets to work on her wound as she bites down on her lip and holds back tears to endure the pain of the badly bloody leg injury.

She makes sure she gets it done fast and wrapped up properly, hoping that she managed to escape the risks of infection.

She then lies back on the debris panting softly as tears roll down her cheeks.

"I should rest... for a bit..."

Upon those words, she hears shouts of a woman, she steadies herself to sit back up and that is when she spots the people belonging to the voices, they're not a search and rescue team but it's a relief to see friends faces.

They spot her out and quickly rush to her aid, the woman is surprised to see the first aid kit and Yuki's own patch up job on the abrasion upon her leg.

The woman has neatly tied up hair in a bun, a brunette who speaks in a soft tone as she lends Yuki a hand up to get to her feet

"Ma'am I'm glad you're alive, most in the city haven't been so lucky, we'll take you to the hospital out of town and get you sorted, insurance and such as well"

Yuki ignores the presence of the suit wearing man with the brunette, he hadn't spoken to her so she paid him no heed but gives the woman a gentle nod of agreement and is about to reply to the woman before she feels her hand slip from the grasp of the hand holding hers as Yuki's vision becomes one of a familiar darkness.

.

.

{MEANWHILE -the events here will be further explained in the next chapter-}

.

.

Loki had escaped the clutches of the Avengers, using the last of what limited strength he had to summon illusion clones to throw the party of heroes off as he made his hasty exit.

Despite his best efforts to escape he ends up captured by a criminal organization, Loki struggles which results in a few of their deaths as the thugs try to keep Loki compliant.

They adminster him with high dosages of calmatives, lethal to humans but to his God bod its merely enough to keep him weak, allowing them to transport him to their base and treat him as cruelly as they want without worrying that Loki will be able to kill them for it.

After a few weeks of planning the thugs decide to perform a heist and that heist will be to break into S.H.I.E.L.D and get what they can from the secretive organization and thanks to the help of an ex member of S.H.I.E.L.D, they not only infiltrate the base but even manage to steal some of S.H.I.E.L.D's special equipment.

Due to the well thought out heist and the snitch, it was a success, they all know it was risky but a necessary move since Loki wasn't exactly easy, nor was it cheap to keep in a passive state.

After acquiring the specially designed cuffs and muzzle they equip them to the fallen God, much to his very visible disapproval and yet weak struggle thanks to the high dosage of calmatives that are flowing inside him.

The thugs are more than happy to be in possession of such a highly sought after prize, though it doesn't occur to them at this stage that they can't actually do much with him but they do enjoy the pain that they assume they inflict upon the deity over the next few months.

.

.

{A FEW MONTHS LATER}

.

.

Yuki awoke in her bed at roughly 3am, she hadn't fallen asleep until 1 am so she lets out a small groan of annoyance with a roll of her eyes.

Though given what happened a few months ago she refuses to complain about much since she came out better off than most people that were around at the time of the New York tragedy, thankfully her campus wasn't destroyed, nor the dorms to Juilliard themselves even though she didn't live in the dorms.

Yuki had secured her own home and she felt lucky to have at least that much considering many lost their lives, their homes and loved ones, if anything she had been blessed by New York's calamity, though that will be explained at a later time.

She attends her classes on the regular of course, though her class is significantly smaller, as are most of the classes there, many young and talented people lost their lives that fateful day, some say it was terrorists and some say aliens.

A German exchange student went as far as to claim that it was a mighty God that had come to rid the world of the sins humans have plagued it with, though that sounds a little crazy there may be some truth since he showed the group of curious students, including Yuki, a screenshot of his German parents with a newspaper stating that a man clad in strange attire had tried to be the next Hitler.

The news also made its way to America via TV but Yuki rarely watches TV, though after the attack she's tempted to start but in a way she wants to keep her distance even more from the depressing news of the real world.

She has class in the morning and it was currently early as fuck, Yuki doubts she'll sleep before her 10:30 am class though, well maybe, she sleeps a fair bit during the day thanks to insomnia.

A small meow echoes through her room as she feels her snoot being booped by her fuzzy feline companion and she giggles as she nuzzles the kitten in return, snuggling in closer as the kitten then settles itself next to Yuki's chest, her kitten usually sleeps next to her heart so she's more than used to his actions.

Yuki has a large Victorian home on the outskirts of the city, it gets a little lonely but she does have Kaius, her kitten whom she rescued herself a few weeks ago.

She smiles softly as she looks up at the window near her bed, the scenery there is quite nice but she doesn't like going out much, she hasn't been in America for long, six months at most and she gets lost when she tries to explore, it can be very overwhelming since she's moved away from Australia, her homeland and America is a strange but new place to try and adjust to.

 **(AN: So I've glossed over a few details mainly because it's going to be explained in the next chapter, the next chapter will be focused primarily on our fallen God, so you'll be able to read and find out some of what Loki is going through during his forced stay. Also, I'm Australian so I'm not sure what any names are for Criminal Organizations are in New York so I just made one up without a name so I don't offend any existing gangs**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you'd like! I'm open to complaints, constructive criticism is encouraged and will be taken seriously as well as taken into consideration!)**


	2. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**(AN: I'M SO SORRY! So procrastination and work got the best of me, I'm super sorry and I'm also posting this at 1:30 am so this is very rushed out tbh but if there is anything you want further elaborated [i decided against going into the mission to get the muzzle n cuffs because i cbf with the POV change and it's not really relevant to the story, kinda just filler tbh] then i'll do that after i finish work later today! please enjoy the new chapter, i was very overwhelmed with the response i got on here, personal messages, reviews and the like. I thank you for your support and honestly it helped me get into gear and continue writing this so let me be one of those and say PLEASE REVIEW because i love constructive criticism and praise~ anyways, happy reading!)**

Can You Love A Monster?

Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

"If it's all the same to you… I'll have that drink now"

Loki was battered and bruised, cuts upon his skin thanks to the fighting and yet he still has enough strength to stand despite Clint's bow to his face and the other Avengers trying to look menacingly at him.

Loki merely gives that trademark trickster smirk and proceeds to summon doppelgangers to attack the Avengers.

They look exactly like Loki, down to the very last wound and there are at least 20 of them now pounced upon the Avengers in combat.

Loki, of course, takes advantage of the distraction; he runs out of what's left of Stark Tower's window, he uses what little magic he has left as he jumps he ensures a safe landing even though he has no clue how unsafe it really is.

Now how was he able to do this you ask?

Well, after Hulk did as Hulk does best and smashed Loki senseless, Hulk had left Loki alone and that gave him the perfect opportunity to regather a decent sum of his magic, not all of it, not by a long shot but just enough for a few more tricks.

Loki was drained, his magic mostly depleted so he stumbled into a nearby alleyway to recover as his black hair stuck to his face with the mix of blood and sweat, his armour visibly damaged and his eyes had returned to their emerald hue instead of the sceptre controlled blue.

He had closed his eyes as he tried to control his ragged breathing, that was when he heard a commotion from the other side of the alley, further down from his position and he didn't bother caring about the banter.

The males seemed to be searching for something or someone and that is when footsteps approached Loki.

Before he could react, the men were upon him, holding him in a way to restrict his movements and one man spoke.

Man: "What do we have here? Aren't you the guy that caused all this? You'll fetch a nice price on the black market and the boss will be more than pleased with this!"

The man speaking was fair skinned, Loki of course not being from Earth wouldn't know he's Irish, It would make sense to any other Earthling since he donned a green bandana with the Irish flag upon his bright orange head.

His companion also holding Loki was slightly tanned with a stranger kind of accent, Spanish actually, he was a man of shorter than average height and yet very buff.

Both clothed in dark attire, black pants, black jackets and whatever lies underneath.

So basically two very lucky guys just got the drop on a weakened God and said God can't currently do a thing about the event.

Spaniard: "He'll be very happy now c'mon lets drag him to the van"

The Irishman nods to his Spanish companion, with the tactful use of pressure points the Spaniard, sends the God to sleep and truth be told they're both surprised it worked on him.

They drag Loki's limp body to a van they'd parked at the back of the alley, originally planning on kidnapping a young female or even Tony Stark himself since they're at the arse end of his building, they instead come into possession of something far greater and hope their boss will be pleased.

Upon awakening Loki doesn't see much, a dark room, the smell of some form of smoke and other mixed scents he can't place his finger upon.

He tries to sit up but finds himself wincing in pain as he tries to do so; chains and barbed wire bind his wrists, ankles and neck to a flat surface beneath him.

Suddenly he can hear muffled voices along with even more strange accents that begin to fill the air as footsteps approach, no doubt belonging to the voices which are also drawing closer and beginning to make the weak God feel just a tad unsettled.

A light flickers on, his eyes flutter open and closed as they adjust to the newfound brightness but his attention is quickly brought to the woman who has begun to speak, the table is a lowered one, he can see the woman standing above him within arm length, he can also see the Irishman and the Spaniard standing to the side behind her.

Woman: "So this is he? The man who brought the aliens? Seems legit, I recognise the outfit from the live news reports... You've done well"

Her accent is very different from both of theirs, far thicker, stronger and indeed even stranger.

Unbeknownst to Loki, it's British.

Spaniard: "Th-thank you, Ma'am, we spotted him outside Stark Tower in the alley"

Loki listens carefully to the exchange between the woman and her obvious henchman and furrows his brow.

~It's obvious the man fears the woman, perhaps she is in a position of power here? ~

Loki's gaze is fixed to the ceiling thanks to the restraints though they haven't gagged him, with a trademark smirk across his face,

"I dress far better than you swine from Midgard, I assure you"

He hears a scoff before his cheek becomes wet, he assumes the woman spat on him and it only makes him smirk.

"May I ask what precisely you wish of me? Or perhaps you've gained yourself a prize but not a clue as to what to do with it? If I recall, women aren't normally in any position of power here and yet you act as a leader"

A sharp pain overwhelms his side, she's kicked his side, and the woman, clad in a black suit that seems like it wasn't made for her, is wearing boots that most certainly hurt and she is a brunette with her hair cut into a mid-length style.

Woman: "What shall I do with you...?"

A cruel smirk placed upon her lips as she leans down to Loki, extending a hand with intimidating long nails that are now tracing along his damaged cheek and the sound of the two men swallowing with fear.

{A week later}

Loki had had enough, he wasn't going to let stupid Midgardians hurt him anymore and he had gathered a small amount of magic back to finally retaliate.

He was no longer bound to the table, no, the woman known as Veronica had bound him to a wall with chains without barbed wire this time and he planned to escape.

The Irishman could be heard grumbling as he trudged along down to the basement where Loki was kept, upon the man's arrival Loki used what little power he had to control his mind with his magic, and he didn't need a sceptre for that thankfully since he had been doing such feats for a very long time.

"Undo these restraints"

As soon as the words left Loki's slowly healing lips the pale Irishman began undoing the restraints, Loki was free and the moment he was a snap could be heard as he snapped the neck of the Irishman and pushed his body to the floor with a thud echoing throughout the room as it lands.

Loki stood tall for a moment, smirking cruelly at his handiwork and almost letting a laugh escape his lips.

~Foolish creatures... so easily manipulated~

He strode proudly through the halls, summoning his daggers as he walked he slit the throats of many as he walked, he had no clue where the exit was of course and was simply winging it but unfortunately he was cut short by the small "pew" sound, a turn of his head and his eyes falling upon a small device with a red fuzzy end is the last thing he sees before black engulfs his vision.

The next time he wakes it is with a literal shock, strapped to a chair as a pair of tong-like tools with wires upon them clip onto his nipples and shock him once more.

A scream tears through his lungs at the shock before the tongs are removed and he is left panting, his head hung and his body trembling with pain.

Veronica: "You killed them! You had a smile on your face as you slaughtered my men!"

He struggled to smirk and could all but mumble his response.

"I believe... it is called... a-a smirk"

His voice cracks slightly as he tries to keep his composure, obviously angered by his response she clamps the tongs on his nipples once more, his jacket and shirt had been removed but his pants remained, his hands visibly tied down roughly with barbed wire digging into his skin, a loose amount around his neck and tight restraints around his ankles.

Loki can barely keep himself awake and soon enough loses his mind to darkness again, the process repeats many times for many days before eventually it's different, a week or two give or take since he's not sure anymore, Veronica comes in with a smile, the Spaniard who's never been named also enters, carrying two devices that are unusual to him though almost everything in this world is unusual to him and then Veronica speaks.

Veronica: "We have brought you a present"

Without a word she undoes his hand bindings, places a cold metal upon his wrists and he can feel his magic becoming locked, if he had the strength he would try and think of a way to break free of these but Loki certainly doesn't look how he did before, his features were dulled, he looked thinner thanks to the small amounts of food he receives he is visibly malnourished and sickly.

He has no strength, he cannot fight nor speak, he is lucky to be alive and that is something that plays on his mind.

How far has he fallen?

He had the power to make these Midgardians kneel and look at what they've done to him, he never expected this much trouble and he certainly didn't want this.

All he wanted was to prove himself to his adopted Father, he wanted to prove himself to Thor and show them both that despite his Frost Giant roots he could be a ruler, he would rule the Midgardians as their king and bring forth a reign that would prove he is more than a stolen relic of Jotunheim.

The next upon him is a muzzle of sorts, Veronica fastens that around his mouth and his empty emerald eyes don't lift their gaze but instead remain weakly staring at his knees, no reason for that spot in particular, it's just where they're situated and with hearing her chuckle she walks away as Loki closes his eyes.

He doesn't sleep this time, nor lose consciousness, merely clears his mind to be blank of thoughts and feelings.

{A few weeks later}

Loki had made an ally, it had taken a while but the Spaniard had felt sorry for Loki and had come to give him his food, even giving him extra to try and get some meat back on his bones.

They had conversed a few times, Loki was hardly responsive for awhile until the Spaniard, who he found out was named Javier, confided in Loki that he had been where Loki was and knew of his pain.

Loki began slowly speaking more and more to him until finally, Javier decided they were going to escape, for Javier is was join or die after his torture from Veronica for months on end had finally ceased.

Javier undid the restraints and took off the muzzle, returned Loki's clothes and even snuck him a kitchen knife as Javier hid a gun under his shirt.

All hell broke loose as they left Loki's basement cell, running through the musty smelling halls that were familiar and dimly lit via ceiling lights they clamoured up the stairs upon reaching them, so far so good or at least they thought.

Gunfire erupted but Javier was quick to react as he gunned his former comrades down, they continued to run after the enemies fell and finally they'd reached the entrance, the door was locked via a keypad and Javier was stuck for a moment.

Javier: "I... give me a moment I'll remember it"

He fumbled a few times as he punched in numbers only to be met with a loud beeping noise.

Veronica surely knows they're escaping now and will soon arrive to kill them if she wasn't already.

Javier: "Got it!"

Javier held a happy grin, the man couldn't be any older than 28 surely and Loki looked at him with a puzzled look as he began entering the code

~what could Veronica have wanted with this man? How can he smile like that after all the torture? Could it be hope? ~

Hope would be correct but sadly Javier would not see the outside world, nor has he done so for the past 10 years of his life, certainly not now after the shot of a gun and a large hole through his chest.

Loki turns and glares at Veronica who is holding a shotgun, he hears the door open, the last digit was entered and Javier is smiling up at Loki.

Javier: "Thank you... for being my friend, go home... for both of us"

~He thought of me as a friend? ~

Loki was shocked at Javier's words but no less pissed off at the fact that Veronica had shot him dead in cold blood.

Loki throws the kitchen knife at Veronica, thankfully not missing his mark as he hits her chest, she falls to the ground though he doesn't bother seeing if she's dead or not because he pushes the door open and begins to retreat from the building, it was blindingly bright and hell if he knew where he was though but all he knows is it's a forest land certainly not the city he was captured in.

After many hours of walking, he hopes not in circles though since he hasn't passed the shady entrance since exiting he doubts it, he finally stumbles upon an old looking house and assumes it's most likely abandoned.

He knocks on the door lightly just in case and is surprised to see a woman answer the door.

Her hair is a dark blue hue, her eyes a dark brown that are almost black, short in stature but a voluptuous figure and her confused face changes to one of worry before Loki can speak.

"Hello? Holy shit, are you okay? Come inside!"

Within seconds he is inside her home, she ushers him to her couch near a large fireplace and sits him down before grabbing a first aid kit she keeps under the coffee table.

Yuki is a bit of a klutz so after many different burn incidents with the fireplace and many other things in her home she keeps first aids kits everywhere for convenience.

She kneels at his feet with the first aid box to her side as she grabs antiseptic cream, bandaids and looks over his facial wounds before softly speaking.

"Forgive me if I've scared you... my name is Yuki Traigen, may I ask your name sir?"

She looks at his face as she gently patches it up, hearing a small hiss of pain in response before he clears his throat and replies.

"I am Loki of Jotunheim, Miss Yuki Traigen"

 **(AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry about the wait and hopefully you wont have to wait that long for chapter 3, i'll start writing after work later today and as always please leave a review and such 3 love you all so much thank you!)**


End file.
